Love is War
by komori Yui
Summary: La 3era Guerra mundial comenzó, Kagome no quiere perder la única familia que le queda —perdóname sota— un grupo de chicos extraordinarios hacen presencia en la vida de esta, Noel un enigmático alemán, Est un chico tierno, Bilal un hermoso chico de la india, Alvaro un chico con multiples personalidad junto a inuyasha, seshomaru y toga. suplantar a un soldado es una falta grave..
1. comienzo

Hola yo aquí de nuevo , con otro fic, esta vez me atrevi a escribir al amor de mi infancia Inuyasha, amo este anime, pues espero que sea de su agrado .

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi la creadora, el fic es de mi propia invención y algunos personaje que llegue a inventar

Love is War

Capitulo 1 . comienzo

Puede que mi historia sea algo rara de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela.

No fue sencillo y llevo mucho hasta que los dos nos confesamos y nos entregamos a una loca pasión, esta es mi historia, de cómo yo kagome Higurashi conocí a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Tokio, Japón 2013

La guerra había comenzado de la peor manera , unos ataques terroristas por parte del líder norte americano , Naraku, quien decidió hacerse con el mundo entero, países enteros fueron arrasados , solo pocos lograron sobrevivir , millones de gente de personas asesinadas por sus ejércitos, una fuerza aplastante , Hitler se había quedado pendejo, Naraku el peor dictador de la historia , asesino, doblego a muchas personas para conseguir su objetivo, ahora solo quedan los rebeldes, o la fuerza de avanzada como se les quiera llamar luchan por la libertad, Japón uno de los países aliados contra Naraku , quien era el que había fundando aquella organización , Bankotsu presidente chino, el único que se ha dado la declaración contra Naraku los demás solo quedan en el miedo de ser asesinados si salen a la luz pública , mi hermano y yo somos sobrevivientes de la guerra, nuestro templo estaba muy alejada de la ciudad cuando hubo el primer contacto con las bombas , aun así no cantábamos victoria muchos de nuestros amigos e incluso familiares habían muerto , el odio hacia Naraku solo crecía , pero las mujeres tenían estrictamente pelear , dicen que solo sería un desperdicio de sangre , todas las mujeres fueron trasladadas a zonas seguras, pero se sabe que solo ahí las abusan o asesinan sin contemplación, nosotros vivíamos ocultos , hasta el día de hoy cuando recibí una carta informando que mi hermano seria reclutado a la fuerza, la condición física de el desde que nacimos siempre ha sido muy delicada , haría todo por proteger a mi hermano, lo único que me quedaba, mi amigo de la infancia Kouga, nunca lo había sabido hasta hace unos meses que el era un príncipe de la agnopolia un pequeño país al sur.

Junto a Kouga habíamos logrado permanecer ocultos, hasta hace unos días que unos camiones de reconocimiento vieron el templo.

Me senté a ver algo de la televisión haber que noticias habían.

—se ha desatado las manifestaciones por escasez de la comida y el agua se ha hecho presente en esta dura guerra, se irán a reclutar todos los jóvenes mayores de 18 año para ser llevados a la guerra y pelear por nuestro país, los militares pasaran en puerta a puerta tocando, aquellos que se resistan o engañen serán llevados a prisión, en otras noticias. —

—que porquería— rolo los ojos y apago el aparatejo al cual ya lo odiaba — estúpido televisor, estúpidos funcionarios, estúpidos todos! — exclamo indignada la joven de cabello azabache

—ya tranquila kagome , todo estará bi.. — el chico cayó al suelo tosiendo, rápidamente se paró de donde estaba ubicada para ayudar a su gemelo sota, puso su mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo sabía que su hermano estaba muy enfermo pero aun así se lo arrebatarían el ejército no podía permitirlo.

—Sota— murmuro cabizbaja— si eres reclutado morirás ¿verdad? — al escuchar esas palabras abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa nunca se imaginaria que su hermana le dijera eso así, aunque el ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no quería decir.

—Estaré bien kagome— su abrazo cálido me inundo, sota mi hermano pequeño, yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida, no dejare que te pase lo mismo que a ella — pensaba la chica , sota esbozo una sonrisa para su morocha y la abrazo, ya había tomado una decisión no dejaría a su hermano al merced del ejercito.

—Perdóname — susurro musito — sota — cerro sus ojos con fuerzas pues no quería lastimarlo

—el qu.. — su cuerpo cayo inconsciente la chica aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados no quería ver lo que había hecho, dejar a su hermano inconsciente, se apresuro a buscar unas cuerdas para amarrarlo, kagome Higurashi especialistas en trajes o eso era antes de que empezara la guerra, saco , deposito suavemente a su hermano en el sofá y subió las escaleras de su casa, abrió su closet y saco su kit de ''emergencia'' como solía decirle al atender a sus clientes , maquillaje , peluca ropa, pasaporte , dinero, todo listo , maquillo a su hermano , lo vistió con ropajes de chica y le puso una peluca negra , lo haría pasar por ella, eran gemelos idéntico así que no tendría que preocuparse mucho , agarro su teléfono y marco , 1,2 ,3 repiques hasta que contestaron.

—necesito un favor urgente ven a mi casa en 30 min, no tengo mucho tiempo—

—ok— fue todo lo que contestaron al otro lado de la línea , preparo una mochila con todo lo que necesitaría su hermano para estar bien, volvió a subir las escaleras para llegar a su tocador, unas simples tijeras era lo que necesitaba , amarro una coleta y lo corto mas debajo de las orejas, se quito su ropa y se puso un pequeño traje que había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo un pecho falso de hombre el cual había hecho mucho con resina y colorantes costo trabajo y tiempo pero lo había perfeccionado, era la mejor en su trabajo , era, se lo coloco rápidamente me dirigí a la alcoba de su hermano y se puso sus ropas, lo bueno de ser gemelos era pues ser iguales, pasaron los minutos , llamaron a la puerta ya sabía quién era, si podía engañarlo a él podría engañar a todos.

— ¡kagome! — gritaron desde afuera, se apresuro e bajar y abrió, el chico se le quedo mirando.

—hola sota, ¿kagome se encuentra? — pregunto dudoso viéndolo.

—pues soy yo Kouga, me he cambiado con sota, esta mañana recibí una carta de que el seria reclutado hoy al anochecer , así que llévatelo lejos , no dejes que por ningún motivo se lo lleven— me puse al frente de el rogándole con la mirada, Kouga se limito a asentir con la cabeza, en ese momento pudo ver la última noche libre, la tarde ya caía en el horizonte , los arboles se mecían lentamente , las pobres calles destruidas , escombros por todos lados, algunos que otra pared manchada de sangre, el panorama era deprimente , la guerra era fría y no perdonaba nada ni a nadie.

—Kouga cuídalo por favor llévatelo lo más lejos posible — puse mi mano sobre su mejilla mientras lo veía —se que estarás bien , no eres de este país , pero igualmente cuídate —bese sus labios y el me correspondió con dulzura, una pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, lo abrace con más fuerza.

—tú también cuídate, kagome si te llegan a descubrir te mataran, por favor cuídate te lo suplico— solo asentí y entramos a la casa, donde vio a mi hermano inconsciente, creo que le había pegado muy fuerte pero estará bien, pensé, agarro a mi hermano y salió con el , lo metió dentro de su jeep, pues ya las carreteras eran solo arena y escombros , los vi marcharse dejándome un hueco en el pecho , me senté a esperar hasta que viniesen por mí.

Gracias por leer este primer capitulo , espero sus rewies sea criticas , insultos, etc , un rewie dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo los ánimos de saber que alguien le gusta lo que escribes , solo toma 1 min :3 gracias cuídense hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. reclutamiento

Holaaa chicas aquí les traigo la contiiii espero les guste

Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Rumiko , solo el fic es de mi propiedad.

Cap. 2 reclutamiento

Las horas pasaban, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, esperando a que llegara el cruel destino que le había jugado una y se las cobraría.

A lo lejos se veía un Leopard 2 con dos personas el conductor con el copiloto, estacionaron al frente de mi casa.

—Sota Higurashi— dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, se ve a simple vista que era un inspector, solo asentí con la cabeza, un verdadero fastidio tener que estar ahí con ese idiota que no sabe que es un idiota pero al fin de cuentas es un idiota.

—su hermana kagome Higurashi ¿dónde está? — me cuestiono

—Es que acaso le tengo que decir todo, con qué derecho se viene a preguntar lo que no le incumbe— conteste desafiante

—Que dijiste mocoso— respondió con ira, su mano se tenso, por un segundo creí que se me echaría encima a golpearme

—Jaken! — Llamo el conductor — no venimos por la chica si no esté cabo, así que súbelo al vehículo y muévete— le ordeno con voz demandante, el hombre refunfuño

—estas esperando una invitación ¿o qué? — se dirigió a mí, su mirada ambarina me calo los huesos.

— ¡SUBE! — me grito desesperado no comprendí su actitud hasta unos segundos que escuche unos aviones, mi cara se transformo en terror puro, me paralice, el ambarino se bajo del vehículo y me lanzo al susodicho, arranco inmediatamente, el carro avanzo tan rápido que casi me caí, visualice mi templo, fue justo cuando lo vi volar en mil pedazos, aparentemente los rebeldes no eran los únicos que habían visto mi casa.

—La cabeza niño— dijo Jaken cuando sentí su mano en mi cabeza hundiéndola, consternada eso estaba, me habían salvado la vida

—Gracias— dije a duras penas, algunas lagrimas caían, mi casa donde había nacido, crecido con mis hermanos, mi familia, no queda nada solo escombros.

— ¡QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR! —grite frustrada, aun me mantenía agachada.

—la guerra eso pasa niño, los satélites captaron este lugar, lo que acabas de ver es una nueva bomba guiada por laser, tarde medio minuto es diminuta pero poderosa, un bufido por parte de Jaken se hizo presente

—este chico es un esperpento ¿está seguro de reclutarlo? — una expresión seria adorno su rostro. La chica empezaba a molestarse. El oji ambarino noto eso simplemente suspiro

—Es mejor que nada— explico. Molesta si eso es lo que estaba molesto, opto por no decir nada más. El viaje transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral.

Se había quedado dormida en el transcurso del viaje, aun no podía afrontar el simple hecho de no estar con su hermano, su casa destruida toda la farsa que había montado para salvar a sota.

—Llegamos— dijo el oji ambarino. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, su cabello desordenado, cualquier persona que la viese diría que se acaba de despertar. Bostezo mientras se baja del Leopar 2 .

—Sargento Inuyasha ¿Dónde estaba? — exigió un hombre alto , su cabello color plateado la dejo asombrada , ojos dorados como si fuesen oro derretido , mirada fría, el uniforme dejaba ver condecoraciones .

—Teniente Sesshomaru— hablo parándose firme y dándole un saludo militar — fue a reclutar este cabo — explico. Se refería a mí

—Lo veo un poco imposible... — sonrió de tal forma que kagome le provoco golpearlo — aquí solo se reclutan personas con habilidades — volvió a sonreír— no esperpentos —. Fue todo kagome se acerco donde estaba el sargento Inuyasha, saco su Desert Eagle , apunto y disparo , el Teniente Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo con incredulidad a mas de 50 metros había dando a 7 botellas que estaban para las practicas o matar el aburrimiento .

—Brillante camino de asesino—

—Eso y más — inhalo fuerte

— ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES CABO! — le arrebato la pistola semi automática — SABES ACASO QUE ARMA ES ESTA MEQUETREFE! —grito

—La Desert Eagle es una pistola semiautomática de grueso calibre accionada por los gases del disparo, diseñada en los Estados Unidos por Magnum Research— hizo una pausa— Debido a su silueta fácilmente reconocible y a sus cartuchos de grueso calibre, la Desert Eagle se ha convertido en un arma casi arquetípica en la cultura popular. Para recalibrar una Desert Eagle, tan solo hacen falta instalar el cañón adecuado, el cerrojo y el cargador. De esta forma, se puede cambiar rápidamente el calibre del arma. La longitud más popular para cañones es de 152 mm (6 pulgadas), aunque están disponibles cañones de 202, 254 y 356 mm (8, 10 y 14 pulgadas) —termino de decir, se apoyo en el vehículo y suspiro.

—Interesante— su mano fue directamente a su quijada — Inuyasha transfiérelo al pelotón 25 — sonrió para marcharse, pronuncio unas palabras que kagome a duras penas pudo entender

—Welcome to hell— Inuyasha suspiro pesadamente, probé chico no sabe en lo que se metió

—cabo usted cabo su propia tumba— dio media vuelta y le hizo señas con la cabeza de que lo siguiera.

Al cabo de 15 minutos llegaron a una especie de oficina, Inuyasha se acerco al ''secretario''

—Tenemos uno nuevo — señalo a donde estaba parado

—nombre del —me miro de pies a cabezas— es una broma ¿no? — Inuyasha soltó una sonora carcajada mientras mi mente maquinaba la forma perfecta de darle un golpe al idiota.

—Sota Higurashi— dije sin ánimos, desvié mi mirada. Empezó a teclear una vieja máquina de escribir

—Edad— ni siquiera me levanto la vista ''imbécil''

—20— el aludido suspiro — uno joven no? —Inuyasha solo asentía

—Familiares— pregunto, sentí un nudo en mi garganta

—Todos muertos— sentí el nudo hacerse más fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte no podía llorar

—Lo siento— murmuro el sargento.

Había pasado dos semanas desde mi reclutamiento, aquí estaba yo el pelotón 25, ya entendí las palabras del teniente cuando dijo ''bienvenido al infierno'' pues si eso era exactamente un infierno el entrenamiento diario de por sí que era agotador, no me daría por vencida, el pelotón 25 solo consta de 20 hombres, incluyéndome, el teniente Sesshomaru el líder del pelotón, el sargento Inuyasha el sub líder por así decirlo, hijos del comandante general Inu no Taisho. el pelotón 25 donde el infierno es tu día a día , solo los mejores están ahí, la razón porque estoy en este pelotón, pues sorprendí a mi teniente y me puso el entrenamiento de francotirador , somos 5 francotiradores , el teniente es el mejor francotirador de la historia el es el número uno , puede disparar desde cualquier posición y en movimiento , Suikotsu especialista en movimiento , puede predecir a donde ir a un enemigo y disparar dando en el blanco, los otros dos no los he conocido pues estaban en una misión y la ultima yo , un novato sin entrenamiento militar o de armas que disparo a 50 metros dando en el blanco con una pistola semi automática , muchos dicen suerte .

Actuaba como un hombre, pensaba como hombre, todos creían que era sota.

— ¡hey! sota cambia esa cara — decía Miroku a carcajadas, Miroku es especialistas en tácticas puede hacer que el enemigo se mueva a su placer.

—humm— miraba el cielo preguntándome como estaría sota.

—Toma— me lanzo una lata de cerveza, que gustosa tome

—gracias— dije sin despegar la vista del cielo — Miroku crees que algún día la guerra termine— pregunte

—no lo sé —

—quisiera que esta pesadilla acabara—

—te entiendo, yo quiero ver a mi amada esposa, sabes ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, su nombre es sango, tenemos 3 hijos son trillizos— me sorprendí en el acto ''trillizos''

—Yo soy gemelo— dije enfocando mi mirada al suelo

— ¿otro hermano? —

—no una hermana, aunque de seguro me odia por estar aquí, quiero protegerla sin importar nada , quiero que vuelva a ver el cielo lleno de pájaros cantando ,las nubes en ese firmamento azul —

—ya veo, la extrañas mucho—

—Está muerta— el silencio reino, justamente, solo se escucho un sonido aterrador

—BOMBA! — gritaron, todo quedo en negro.

Y bien que les pareció ; sugerencias , criticas , dejen un review :3

Nos leemos mas adelante :3


	3. Ataque

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿como estas? Perdón la tardazan de la actualización de mi fic la verdad se me había ido la inspiración y hoy me golpeo en toda la cara , hoy es editado alguna parte del capitulo I puesto se me ocurrió una buena idea con mi fic por el momento y para aclarar kagome no tendrá una pareja definitiva , hasta el que tenga mas resonancia gane , aquí les dejo mi capitulo 3 disfrutenlo.

Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertence le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y algunos chicos mencionados como Noel , Est, Bilal, Alvaro les pertenece a idea factory la novela visual Wand of Fortune

Capitulo 3 . Ataque

—HEY! TU DESPIERTA! —me gritaban, mis ojos se abrieron pesadamente, el dolor de cabeza se empezó a ser notar, los oídos me zumbaban, ¿Qué había pasado? Todo mi cuerpo me pesaba.

—MUEVETE! — me seguían gritando estaba desorientada completamente mi mente empezó a traer fragmentos de memoria, me reincorpore muy lento para la persona que tenia parada al frente, sentí como se me abalanzaba encima, otra vez, otra explosión retumbo por todo el lugar.

— ¿estás bien? — comprendí todo, un grito ahogado intento salir de mi garganta

— ¿Por qué nos están atacando? — un bufido fue mi respuestas, arqueo sus cejas mostrando incredulidad

— ¿en serio el golpe te afecto tanto sota? — me dijo muy cerca de mi oído, mi cara se tiño levemente de sonrojo.

—Sargento Inuyasha—murmure—usted se encuentra bien— me cachetee mentalmente por tal estúpida pregunta, pues si estaba encima de mi debería estar bien

—si — fue toda su respuesta , me quite al sargento ''literalmente'' de encima, visualice mi entorno, muchos soldados enemigos atacando la base.

—sargento el enemigo ¿logro llegar al techo? —pregunte

—no ¿Por qué? —apenas me respondí me dirigí rápidamente al edificio principal, muchas balas andaban de aquí para allá, las maldiciones y groserías se hacían presente en el lugar vi a uno de mis compañeros francotiradores, Noel Valmore, su cabello corto rubio, esos ojos azules que te absorbían al verlos, su blanquecina piel, sencillamente perfecto, alzo su mano para darme una señal de agacharme, justo a tiempo una bala sobrevolaba mi cabeza.

''mierda estuvo cerca'' pensé

— Noel ven conmigo y gracias —el solo me siguió guiñándome el ojo, nos adentramos al edificio principal, vi uno de los rifles que más me gusta sobre la mesa, en bandeja de plata para mí una SVD Dragunov un Rifle semiautomático calibre 7,62 x 54 R, es un fusil semiautomático accionado por los gases del disparo, mediante un sistema de pistón con recorrido corto. La recámara es cerrada por un cerrojo rotativo (que gira a la izquierda) con tres tetones de acerrojado. El fusil tiene un regulador de gas manual, con dos posiciones. Sonreí para mi, ''suerte no me abandones'' salte sobre la mesa agarrando el rifle, Noel empezó a disparar al enemigo que entraba, salto a donde estaba yo deslizándose sobre la mesa, rápidamente agarro una granada y la lanzo

—FUEGO EN EL HOYO! —grito, una explosión semi controlada expulso al enemigo, nos paramos de nuestras posiciones y corrimos hasta el techo, aparentemente había entendido mi idea, mantener a raya a los enemigos. Nos colocamos en posición acomodamos el arma, la mira todo listo, contuve mis respiración mire mi objetivo , 1,2,3 empecé a derribar al enemigo uno tras otro, pude ver por la mira como se dirigían al teniente Sesshomaru, empezó a derribarlos

—Buena Higurashi pero yo llevo más que tu— decía mientras sonreí arrogantemente lo golpee levemente en señal de broma

—welcome to hell — empecé a decir mientras seguía disparando , la adrenalina se apodero de mi cuerpo

—YAHOOO! — solté un grito de emoción —pagaran por joderme mis oídos malditos! — Noel solo se limitaba a reír con mis comentarios, poco a poco comenzamos a ganar terreno , el enemigo retrocedía lo mas que podía, pero no fue suficiente , donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala, no me importaba asesinar personas, quería matarlas , matar a todos ellos por haberme arrancado a mi familia , que sufran .

—HIGURASHI! —fue Noel quien me hablo, sentí un cañón frio en mi cabeza, mire a Noel inconsciente en el piso, ''maldición'' el chico sonrió irónicamente

—buena jugada, no hubiese esperado a francotiradores, pero no son muy listos ¿verdad? — mantuve la calma , su mirada se poso en la mía, una pequeña distracción tan solo unos segundos, fue como si los ángeles me hubiesen escuchado, una explosión sonó a continuación , con mi mano derecha desvié su arma , los disparos salieron de esta, gire sobre mi misma dándole una patada al costado de sus costillas , se agarro el estomago ,sonreí victoriosa, baje su cabeza con fuerza contra mi rodilla dejándole desmayado, Noel , lo auxilie solo estaba inconsciente menos mal, me dirigí a donde estaba el acceso a la entrada del techo vi a varios hombres de las líneas enemigas subir por estas, agarre mi pistola , disparo tras disparo se oía, cambie el cartucho por uno nuevo en menos de 1 segundo , no por nada entre en el pelotón numero 25 , un entrenamiento infernal , baje unos cuentos pisos saque de mi uniforme uno hilo trasparente lo pegue con una masa , apenas alguien pasara por ahí un hermoso ¡Bom! Haría aparición , eche cerrojo a la puerta y me dedique a seguir disparando hasta que Noel recuperase la conciencia, el ataque no duro más de 5 horas, seguía concentrada en mi tarea . Visualice al líder de mi escuadrón que hizo nuestra bandera, habíamos ganado la primera batalla ¡bien! Los quejidos de mi compañero empezaron a notarse, se reincorporo lentamente, viendo a su alrededor.

—ammm ¿Qué paso? — reí a carcajadas, de verdad que si no estuviera ocultando mi genero le saltaría encima a besarlo

—Fuimos descuidados y casi nos exterminan— le hice una seña con mi cabeza para que fijara su vista al sujeto amarrado en una esquina, su expresión fue dura.

—Tranquilo— tome aire — no volverá a pasar ese descuido de mi parte — dije mientras me paraba de mi incómoda posición, Noel fijo su vista en mi, solo sonreí, un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

''pero que me pasa porque diablos me sonroje cuando _el_ me sonríe ¡ah! Maldición '' su mano empezó a mover sus hebras doradas, mientras su cabeza negaba continuamente

''joder conmigo yo soy hetero '' ahora se preguntaba porque dudaba de su propia sexualidad

— ¿sucede algo Noel? —pregunte inquieta por su repentino comportamiento

—No es nada— agarramos al individuo que intento asesinarnos, lo agarre por el cuello de su camisa y empecé a arrastrarlo por las escaleras, Noel empezó a desarmar la bomba improvisada que había hecho, el sujeto empezó a quejarse, ¿acaso quería que lo llevaran como princesa?, que maricon y falta de cojones si viene a asesinar debe estar preparado para morir, seguí arrastrándolo como si fuese un costal de papas, eso sufre imbécil sufre!.

—Parece que te diviertes— la voz de mi teniente me saco de mis pensamientos —señor he agarrado a este intruso, lo he dejado con vida por si nos llega a dar una información útil, señor— le hice el saludo de respecto que se merecía, Noel solo rio divertido con mi reporte , mientras juntaba sus pies y daba el mismo saludo.

—bien, te felicito Higurashi, Valmore, actuaron según el entorno pero que les hizo decidir ir a disparar desde arriba— su mirada ambarina se incumbía en mi alma, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo solo el podría hacer eso

—fue Higurashi señor— hablo Noel — el me llamo y comprendí su idea, si nos están atacando no se esperarían que hubiese gente en el techo ya que muchos le harían frente señor— Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa, sentí su mano sobre mi cabello moviéndola suavemente — buena decisión cabo— abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa acaso me estaba ¡mimando! Noel se sorprendió levemente por este acto hacia mí, Sesshomaru Taisho no es la clase de persona que le demuestra cariño a nadie ni siquiera a su padre el comandante Inu no Taisho.

—Señor puedo preguntar dónde está el sargento Inuyasha— su mano se detuvo una mirada de hielo fue lo que percibí

—Está en la enfermería por un rasguño nada grave — suspire aliviada, gracias a él yo estaba a salvo.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde el ataque sorpresa de Naraku, nuestro querido invitado que logre agarrar no nos sirvió de mucho, la sabandija solo suplicaba por su vida el teniente le saco de quicio y lo asesino sin darnos oportunidad de sacarle información, aunque alguien tan cobarde no nos serviría en nada realmente.

—Oye Higurashi como te encuentras — saludo Miroku, sonreí

—Algo cansado es todo, no he logrado dormir bien — Miroku se acerco a mi mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda

—es comprensible yo he estado igual — sonrió abiertamente— vamos por unas cervezas

—Ok— asentí mientras lo seguí por el estrecho pasillo.

Todos estaban bebiendo y celebrando, el teniente tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro debido al alcohol.

—MIREN TODOS ES HIGURASHI! — un grito al unisio se hizo presente en el pequeño bar todos estaba celebrando por la victoria de hace unos días. Me senté al lado de Noel quien reía amenamente con Est Rinaudo, otro de mis compañero de la selección de francotiradores, Noel, Est, Miroku, el teniente Sesshomaru y mi persona los mejores 5 francotiradores de la rebeldía

Est es de estatura media Noel siempre lo molesta por eso , su cabello corto de color azul, unos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas su piel blanquecina lo hacía demasiado tierno, el uniforme de cada uno era tan diferente como las personas que nos rodeaban , Noel llevaba un uniforme alemán estilo gabardina color gris, con camisa negra su pantalón haciendo juego con su chaqueta y unas botas negras, un pañuelo rojo adornando su cuello con una cruz en esta, Est su uniforme se compone de sus primordial y amado protectores de ojos, una camisa manga larga de color verde opaco , un chaleco antibalas sus coderas y guantes , pantalón semi pegado con muchísimos bolsos para sus cartuchos , tanto verde hacia que se viese mejor el siempre viste como un comando de la policía japonesa, antes de que fuese destruida , todos tenemos historias algunos las cuentan otras la callan como yo, incluso Noel , lo único que se dé el es que era de Alemania, todos nos identificamos con un parche rojo que tenemos en nuestros brazos sobre el uniforme con un símbolo de una perla color rosa, la perla shikon no tama , aquella que te concede cualquier deseo y nuestro único deseo es eliminar y asesinar al destructor de nuestras familia , hogar nuestras vidas …NARAKU

Vamos Yui-chan porque no me das mas protagonismo-se quejo Noel

-que mas quiere, eres un sexy alemán francotirador ¬¬ le robas protagonismo al sexy de seshomaru.

El n es sexy yo si - dijo pícaramente

Ok ok – bueno saluda alas personas que leen mi historia

Hola a todas las chicas hermosas que leen la historia de yui-chan –sonrie

*llevándolo a su cama* bien eres mio chico oxigenado *¬*

Gracia por leer mi historia y dejarme sus comentarios :3 me animan a seguir escribiendo

Sery Taisho

elianamz-bv

KANAME

Anika-san


	4. Broma

BUENO COMO ESTAN TODOS? YO CON SUEÑO Ñ.Ñ AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI 4 CON UN POCO DEHUMOR DESCANSEMOS DE LAS MATANZAS UN RATO XD

Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a tu creadora Rumiko, los chicos de wand of fortune tampoco me pertencen si no a idea factory

Capitulo 4. Bromas

Cuando apenas entro al bar y sintió al gentío gritar su nombre supo que nada bueno vendría, sabía que estaba n jugando a la hora Acme, fue arrastrado literalmente por un Noel borracho al baño de atrás donde le lanzaron unas ropas, pero no cualquier ropa, maldijo para sus adentros a todo dar, eran ropas de mujer aparentemente era una ''felicitaciones'' por su buen trabajo, hijo de puta se la cobraría y caro

—Me rehusó a usar esta mierda! —en un vago intento de recuperar un poco su dignidad

—Vamos, vamos-—animo Noel- solo será por diversión es una prueba para todos los novatos

—Muéranse que les den por el culo—las maldiciones se hacían cada vez más presentes

—Si no te cambias, te cambiare yo—trago fuertemente ante la amenaza no podía permitir que alguien la desnudase .

—Está bien—acepto a regañadientes, se puso un vestido femenino sin quitarse sus piezas pre fabricadas de pecho de macho rudo

Salió del pequeño cuarto de baño con la cara roja de ira, Noel se estremeció ante lo que vio, aprecio su pequeña figura, el siempre fue tan frágil podía romperse como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

— ¡Pero qué! DEMONIOS SOY HOMBRE DEJA DE VERME ASI! — mintió , grito una frustrada chica/o , Noel la arrastro afuera del cuarto dejándola en vista de todo el cuartel, todos los presentes miraron al chico/a el silencio reino , tres dos uno, el lugar estallo a carcajadas puras, hasta el mismísimo Sesshomaru se reía y de ella, suficiente humillación había tenido

—No puedo creer que sota sea tan femenino, no da esa apariencia con el uniforme—reía a carcajadas Inuyasha que de tanto reírse y golpear la mesa se cayó de su dicha, ¡bien! Karma 1 Inuyasha 0

—Es suficiente me voy—se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse una buena patada en los huevos se llevaría Noel eso era seguro.

Se cambio rápidamente para salir del lugar echando humos, aun se reían de él, maldijo su suerte, si solo supiera que una chica podía patearles el culo dejarían de reír como morsas con epilepsia.

La noche había transcurrido pacíficamente , pero no para kagome, maldecía a los dioses , al mundo a una puta ardilla todo lo aborrecía el mundo estaba en su contra, ella y su brillante idea de meterse en un cuartel lleno de hombres siendo chica y sin anticipar que cada mes le llega una visita no muy deseada , dolía quería sentarse en su sillón cómodo con una compresa tibia un par de calmantes y una rica taza de chocolate , si sería perfecto extraña esos días de paz, pero no ahí estaba ella en medio del bosque maldiciendo su suerte por no tener más que una mísero modem

Que podría hacer ir y preguntar soy hombre pero necesito un modem femenino ya que me vino la regla, si muy lógico, los dioses la odiaban, opto por la segunda opción nada grata chupar limones.

Un chico cabello azabache mirando al cielo, vestido con un hermoso vestido color azul, el cabello largo por la cintura dejando ver una cara de preocupación

— ¿Crees que este bien Kouga?-murmuro sota, tenía miedo de que descubrieran a su gemela suplantar a un soldado era una terrible falta, podía llegar a la muerte.

—No lo sé— respondió con sinceridad se recostó sobre la puerta de madera viendo al morocho de la chica, rezaba mentalmente por su seguridad

—Ya perdí a una no quiero perderla también a ella —murmuro cabizbaja, un semblante de tristeza daba paso a su rostro

—Lo sé —finalizo Kouga dando media vuelta entrando a la casa.

Kagome, por favor que estés bien…

Había decidido escabullirse del campamento, conocía bien el terreno y sabia que menos de 5 metros había unas aguas termales , agradeció a los dioses por esta vez al brindarle una dicha de un baño calentito, se desnudo dejando su ropas a un lado junto con sus partes falsas de cuerpo , se metió de un zarpazo , suspiro y dejo relajar sus agarrotados musculo.

Noel caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sabía que la pequeña broma que le había hecho a sota lo había enojado, fue a su habitación a disculparse pero no lo encontró, siguió buscando y nada en verdad tenía el poder de desaparecer, se adentro al bosque lentamente buscando un pacifico lugar para descansar, observo unas aguas termales , la sorpresa que denoto sus ojos no fue normal, una chica, aparentemente el alcohol le había jugado una mala pasada, se acerco un poco más para visualizar mejor, se le ocurrió rápidamente sacar sus binoculares, la vista de aquel cuerpo femenino, empezó a deleitarse con las cuervas de esta muchacha.

Unos pasos lo alertaron no solo a él si no también a kagome

— ¿Qué haces? —llamo Est con una sonrisa burlona, Noel volteo a ver a su amigo

—Estaba viendo a una chica-—dijo dando vuelta para ver una pequeñas termales vacía

—Si se nota—se burlo Est — mira—señalo atrás de el — un elefante rosa— frunció el seño, no estaba tan mal para imaginarse a una mujer ¿o sí?

Kagome escucho un pequeño grito se volteo y vio a Est con Noel, rápidamente salió de las termales maldición más que las anteriores veces, agarro todas sus pertenencias y con cuidado se escabullo.

Suspiraba una y otra vez, quería poder solo un día volver a ser una chica, no imagino que sería tan duro, llego a la habitación compartida con los chicos, así era señores y señoras kagome Higurashi compartía habitación no con un chico si no con cinco chicos guapos, el grupo de francotiradores, llego cabizbaja al cuarto encontrándose con un par de ojos ambarinos, saludo como respecto a su teniente Sesshomaru, a continuación se lanzo en su cama.

Sesshomaru veía intrigado a sota, se preguntaba como un chico como él podía haber llegado tan lejos y más cuando tenía una enfermedad tan terrible, de verdad un gran soldado, desde el primer día le dio curiosidad sus personas.

Kagome fijo su vista en el , estaba leyendo un libro ''la táctica de la guerra'' de verdad que ese era su libro favorito, Sesshomaru se paró de su cama , procedió a desvestirse dejando ver su bien formado pecho, una que otra herida cerca de sus hermosos abdominales, sus brazos eran hermoso se notaba que se cuidaba mucho, empezó a desabrochar su pantalón dejando unas perfectas piernas al desnudo, señores ahí estaba ella viendo a su teniente desnudarse quedando en paños menores sin poder sin quiera ruborizarse ya que pensaría que sería gay pero no pudo evitarlo, su cara se tiño de rojo maldecía por debajito sin se llegada a ser escuchada por Sesshomaru , tenía enfrente un coctel de testosterona pura sin poder hacer nada, como a cualquier chica normal le gustaba no iba a mentir estaba perdida por su teniente, Sesshomaru arqueo las cejas viendo como la cara de sota se ponía roja, ¿acaso estaba enfermo?

—Te encuentras bien Higurashi— pregunto mientras seguía con el labor de terminar de desnudarse para meterse a una ducha

—S-si—desvió su mirada al ver a su '_**'ola k ace''**_ definitivamente era perfecto

— ¿seguro? Tu cara está muy roja — se acerco a mí, es que dios la tenia agarrada conmigo tanta carne y uno aquí de vegetariano

—Si teniente—inhale —prosiga con su labor—dije mientras me acomodaba en mi cama mirando el techo de mi litera recordando cómo era el cielo, como era antes la vida.

Noel entro a la habitación junto con Est , se echaron en las cama, me desperté de golpe por el susto

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunte dubitativa

—Es que Noel anda teniendo alucinaciones—rechisto Noel—dijo haber visto a una mujer ¿te imaginas? Ya quisiera yo que hubiese una mujer creo que los ánimos se levantarían completamente en el cuartel, las mujeres siempre alegran el día de uno—sonrió

—Puras basuras, una mujer te da una erección y las disfrutas mas nada—se quejaba Noel

—Aun te falta tanto que aprender Noel—lo regaño Est — ¿tú qué piensas Higurashi? —

Pestañee varias veces, se referían a mi ¿no?

—Pues pienso que las mujeres también buscan es ser queridas y amadas por alguien no solo que se acuesten con ellas , claro tener relaciones es rico, pero es algo más profundo es una entrega de cuerpo y alma que le confías a esa persona—hizo una pausa—es ver su sonría y sentirte sonrojado—Noel desvió su mirada recordando cuando vio sonreír a sota en el tejado y se sonrojo—es saber que puedes confiar en ella en las buenas y las malas y que jamás te traicionara, es la que te espera con los brazos abiertos, la que llora contigo , tu otra mitad —finalizo de decir mientras cerraba los ojos

Est y Noel intercambiaron miradas fortuitas

—Parece—comenzó a hablar Noel

—Como si fueses — siguió Est

—Una chica—sentencio Sesshomaru

— ¿! AH!? —grite ustedes si son.. No pude terminar la frase ya que se empezaron a carcajear ''que les den'' los 3 chicos en la habitación seguían riendo

—Sesshomaru alguna vez te has enamorado—pregunte, las risas dejaron de oírse en la habitación

—El amor es algo innecesario para mí—dijo con su tono de ''no necesito a nadie y por eso soy más frio que un glaciar''

Su mirada me lo había dicho todo, no preguntes mas si no quieres morir, suspire pesadamente, me deje llevar de nuevo por mis recuerdos.

—Hermana, hermana!- —gritaba

Ella solo se acerco y sonrió

—Los quiero—

—Herma…— todo se volvió negro

—Higurashi levantarte —hablaba un fastidiado Sesshomaru

Su cuerpo le pesaba, no quería moverse ¿Por qué diablos la molestaba?

—Vamos levántate o al menos que quieres que te desnude—decía bromeando ''es que esa era la amenaza favorita de los chicos de ahí, comienzo a pensar que todo son homosexuales si tanto quieren ver a un chico desnudo'' la chica aun captaba quien la despertaba o cuan grave era su amenaza, generalmente Higurashi era el primero en despertarse y el ultimo en acostarse.

Sesshomaru resoplo, ya vería ese cadete al no obedecerlo, tiro al cabo de la cama hasta el piso

—Auch— se quejo kagome sobándose el culo

— ¿con más cariño no puedes? —se volvió a quejar mientras estiraba sus brazos con un enorme bostezo.

—Hoy tenemos una misión solo tú y yo así que mueve y empaca lo necesario—, solo asentí, me cambie rápidamente y con gran disimulo, ya había pasado media hora eran las setecientas horas, seguía bostezando realmente no quería hacer nada y menos con la regla.

Sesshomaru le informo la táctica que tenían que hacer, escabullirse y acabar con una base entera solo con 2 personas él y yo ¡ESO ES JODIDAMENTE IMPOSIBLE! Ella iba a estar disparando a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que se moviera mientras salían para matarla él se escabullía y colocaba una bomba.

El viaje no duro más de 5 horas, bajamos con sigilo , empecé a inspeccionar la zona pues la que haría casi todo el trabajo sucio seria yo , Sesshomaru iba callado como siempre, su paso elegante era siempre el mismo cuidando todo a su alrededor.

—Higurashi la razón por la que te traje conmigo, es para felicitarte —

— ¿!ah!? — Exclame dudosa, — ¿a qué te refieres? —

No es ninguna misión, son unos días fuera del campamento un lugar para tener 48 horas de paz- termino de decir mirando a sus alrededores, empecé a meditar lo que conllevaba eso dos días con Sesshomaru, dos días con este coctel de testosterona , empezó a asentir , espera un segundo ¡DOS DIAS CON SESSHOMARU! Mi secreto, mi vida está acabada….

Que tal el capitulo 4 espero les haya gustado realmente me reí mucho haciendo unas escena XD es que pónganse en su zapatos , las hemorragias nasales vendrían a millón

Gracias por los comentarios dejados me dan animos de seguir aunque no crean eso anima a uno a seguir y no abandonar la historia :3 nos leemos al rato


	5. Secretos revelados

Holis yo espero les agrade el capitulo de hoy , muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron comentarios los aprecio de corazon realmente T_T

Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a Rumiko Takahashi , Los personaje Nagil, Est, y Noel no me pertenecen si no a wand of fortune que es sus respectivo juego E idea Factory el creador

''_pensamientos''_

''simples frases''

Cap. 5 Secretos Revelados

Maldecía una y otra vez su suerte realmente los dioses la odiaban a muerte es como miren ahí esta Higurashi i fastidiémosle el puto día, no me daba ni la perra gracia, mire a Sesshomaru quien por su cara ''me da igual tu opinión'' se alejo, suspire frustrada no quedaba otra opción mas que seguirle

Unas dos horas ya habían pasado , estaba cansada adolorida por la puta regla y mi coctel de testosterona llevaba caminando en círculos por mas de 2 horas

—admítelo estamos perdidos— dije mirando al piso cuidando mi paso pues no quería que mi cabeza terminara en un charco con barro y cosas de dudosa procedencia, Sesshomaru se paro y se le olvido avisar haciéndome chocar con el para caer de culo, algún dia me vengaría lo se..

—alguien viene— dijo se posiciono en forma de combate por un momento me pareció que Sesshomaru era cool, pero todo fue descartado cuando una manada de monos empezó a rodearnos

—esto no es bueno — dijo Sesshomaru mientras guardaba lentamente su cuchillo de caza

—son solo monos—dije sin preocuparme de lo que pasaría, todo paso en cámara lenta , me pare vi a Sesshomaru pise sin querer a un mono que tenía en mis pies , todos los monos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros mordiéndonos y arañándolos.

—LA QUE LOS PARIO, MALDITOS MONOOOOOS! — gritaba mientras me los sacaba de encima , Sesshomaru su semblante había cambiado totalmente estaba irritado y eso conllevaría a pasar un c-a-s-t-i-g-o a cualquier persona , animal o cosa que interrumpiera su perfecta serenidad, si solo Est estuviese aquí , el es bueno con los animales, empecé a correr para alejarme de la furia de esos malditos monos, agotada, sucia y con poco humor me senté en la orilla de un lago que había, sentí los pasos de Sesshomaru acercarse a mi .

—Eso fue divertido— esbozo una sonrisa, me quede estática ¿acaso Sesshomaru le parecía algo divertido? ¿se estaba riendo? Era el fin del mundo sin duda.

—me sorprendo que incluso tu pueda reírse— dije, Sesshomaru paro de reír , me concentre en el lago, de un segundo a otro tenia a Sesshomaru sobre mi, su nariz estaba en mi hombro descansado.

—quiero entender el porqué, si se trata de ti puedo hasta reír, me gustan las mujeres y siempre será así, pero ahí algo en ti que me tiene bajo tu poder y no soy el único incluso Noel se pone diferente cuando estas cerca, dime sota, o mejor dicho Kagome que me has hecho —mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero como, ¿cómo era posible?

—Porque me dices kagome, yo soy sota—dije tratando de despistarlo

—sota en este momento se encuentra a la otra mitad de este lugar con el príncipe Kouga, la razón por la que te traje aquí fue para evitar tu posible fusilamiento y otras acciones que te harían su descubren que eres una mujer— apretó mas su cuerpo al mio, mi corazón parecía estallar, mi cara estaba más roja que la de un tomate lo podría asegurar, pero quería sentir mas quería disfrutar mas de esa sensación que el me daba

—yo— sentí un empujón fue cuando abrí mis ojos de vuelta a la realidad, ahí estaba yo en el mismo charco de hace unos minutos solo que estaba dentro del el charco, la mirada fría de Sesshomaru me trajo a mi penosa realidad

—cuanto tiempo planeas seguir soñando — una ceja levantada en forma de irritación

—no se , dímelo tu— me desperté irritada es que acaso tampoco conocen el significado de respectar el sueño ajeno, imbécil.

Sesshomaru cruzo sus brazo dándome entender que moviera mi culo, un suspiro muy frustrado salió de mi boca, algún dia se que los ángeles se apiadarían de mi.

—tengo unos asuntos que atender ahorita asi que espérame aquí— dijo marchándose

—si claro como si me pudiese ir a alguna parte —rechistes , ''_la espalda de Sesshomaru si es ancha es perfecta para ser abrazada por mi, no NOOO! Kagome concéntrate estas para incubrir a tu hermano gemelo sota y asi evitar que muera e impedir de nuevo quedarte sin un ser querido… aaaahhh! Joder mis pensamientos son un desastre'' _me regañaba mentalmente por pensar idioteces, es normal que las hormonas se alboroten ¿verdad?

—que bonito cielo— murmure para mi, todo azul y despejado, el aire fresco que jugaba con mi cabello aunque fuese corto el hermoso contraste que había de verde, muchos arbustos a mi alrededor , pensándolo mejor estaba en un pequeño riachuelo el agua tan cristalina que podía distinguir todas las piedrecillas que habían, que lugar mas hermoso, aunque me pica la curiosidad de donde estábamos, unos ruidos proveniente de un arbusto me alertaron , me puse rápidamente en guardia, saque mi 9mm apuntando a dirección del arbusto fue cuando lo vi, su hermoso cabello Naranja con rojo parecido a un atardecer, sus ojos color naranja también como si fuese un cazador y yo fuese su presa, su piel blanca sin ninguna imperfección, esa sonrisa burlona , me fije bien su uniforme era de camuflaje típico de los militares , sostenía un cuchillo de caza, paso su lengua sobre este haciéndolo ver sádico , sosteniéndose agachado solo con el poder de sus piernas como acechándome .

—yo! — saludo parándose de su posición —lamento si te he asustado— mi arma aun apuntaba a su cabeza

—No me hagas reir, ¿asustarme? Te das cuenta que estas siendo apuntado por mi arma ¿seras idiota? — dije fríamente

—pues— empezó a reir suavemente — tu ganas, no es muy común ver a chicas tan desafiantes— dijo sonriendo

—HA ¡ pues ¡ESPERA QUE! ¡CHICA! —mi corazón se acelero como lo supo , porque lo supo, mi disfraz es perfecto es perfecto!

—acaso no lo eres tu olor lo delata — sonrió de nuevo — hueles como a lirio un olor muy relajante por cierto, ¿acaso es un secreto? — pregunto con sarcasmo,¿ si una bala se me escapara seria un accidente verdad? Y accidentalmente le da en la cabeza ¿seria un asesinato no premeditado?

—Valla parecen que ya se han conocido— voltee para ver quien era, Sesshomaru pero en que momento llego que ni lo sentí

—Sesshomaru tardaste mucho— dije molesta mientras guardaba mi arma

—Ho! —emitió cerrando sus ojos , escuche un par de pisadas dirigirse a mi, fue entonces que cai en cuenta ¡HABIA DOS SESSHOMARUS!

—¡¿AH?!espera un momento , pero si tu estas ahi— señale a Sesshomaru— ¿Quién esta ahí? — señale con mi otra mano a duplicado del tempano de hielo

—es mi padre, el coronel Touga o Inunotaisho —finalizo de decir Sesshomaru, rápidamente hice una reverencia de disculpa por mi error

—lo lamento mucho Señor — dije aun con mi cabeza inclinada, sentí una palmadita en mi cabeza de Inu no Taisho

—No te preocupes me halagan — empezó a reírse alegremente , fui a donde estaba parado Sesshomaru y le sonreí no se el porque, su vista de desvió como si los arbustos en ese momento fueran lo mas interesante del mundo

—Por cierto Nagil que haces por estos lares— pregunto Sesshomaru como quien no quiere la cosa

—Hmmm pues me preguntaba a quien había traído en esta ocasión, y por cierto muy buena elección— dijo sin apartarle la vista de el podría jurar ver un rayo saliendo de ambos , si la miradas matasen, el mundo hubiese desaparecido, suspire , realmente quería descansar, Inu no Taisho hablaba amenamente con su hijo que solo asentía o murmuraba uno que otro aja, si y de acuerdo, Nagil con que asi se llama la llamita esa, retrocedí unos pasos para arregostarme de un tronco , mi vista empezaba a nublarse, agarre mi cabeza , sentía que me desvanecía , lo ultimo que vi fue a Sesshomaru viniendo por mi.

—Te debo una Nagil— decía Sesshomaru

—No hay de que , además seria un desperdicio dejar morir a alguien como ''el'' — dijo pícaramente dejando a un Sesshomaru confundido respecto la sexualidad de su camarada

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente , todo me daba vuelta solo quería mentar la madre a lo que sea por mi dolor

Sentí unas manas que detenían mi camino, maldije , maldije con todo mi ser cuando sentí esa mano apretando mi seno, juro que lo mataría

—tranquila —susurro, aun no sabia de quien era esa mano o esa voz, pestañe varias veces hasta que me acostumbre a la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto

—te encuentras bien— me pregunto , logre ver sus facciones

—Nagil— murmure—¿Dónde estoy? — pregunte confusa

—te ha mordido una serpiente y ni lo notaste, te he sacado el veneno y te traje en reposo , tenia que quitarte tus ''artefactos'' para poder curar tu cuerpo— dijo volteando su vista a la esquina donde estaba mi traje de hombre por asi decirlo, ahogue un grito eso significaba que estaba desnuda, le habrá dicho a Sesshomaru o peor aun a Inu no Taisho , ¿me ejecutarían por ser una vergüenza?,¿ me encerrarían con muchos hombres hasta ser violada brutalmente y asesinada? Lagrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro, empecé a temblar realmente tenia miedo no quería morir aun , tenia que luchar tenia que proteger a sota, por andar tonteando, por no concentrarme en mi cometido, me aferre a la cobija que cubría mi cuerpo, nagil solo se limitaba a verme sin saber que hacer, abrase mi rodillas mientras escondía mi rostro en ellas

—T-tu me m-mataras— pregunte tartamudeando del miedo

—¿Matarte? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —rasco su rostro y relajo sus facciones

—solo yo se que eres una mujer, asi que tranquilízate, tendrás tus razones para estar aquí, para soportar todo eso, pero según mi opinión deberías contárselo a Inu no, si no las consecuencias serian muy serias, de seguro el comprenderá, que razones tendría una mujer para soportar semejante tortura— sobo mi cabeza , baje la guardia con el , lo siguiente que supe es que me estaba abrazando con muchísima dulzura, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no sentía un abrazo asi? Cuanto anhelaba el contacto con alguien, el sentimiento que se puede transmitir por medios de expresiones de cariños, hace cuanto había reprimido mis propias lagrimas mi propio dolor, pero ahí estaba yo , llorando en brazos de nagil como si no hubiese un mañana , me sentía como una niña que solo quería llorar, ya no quiero estar mas sola, todo lo que estaba oculto en mi corazón salió a la luz

—No tenga miedo— me dijo aun abrazándome sin mostrar señas de querer soltarme — de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré— alzo mi mentó para que yo le viera una hermosa sonrisa, mi corazón se revolcó , fue cuando sentí sus labios posarse en los mios, no sabia que hacer ¿le correspondo? ¿lo rechazo? El suave contacto termino , su mirada no se apartaba de la mia

—perdón por besarte es que ver a una mujer llorar me baja la guardia y creo que tu me gusta , cuando te vi tan decida a acabar con quien te asechaba sentí de todo no se porque , eres una mujer decidida y fuerte no dejes que nadie te cambie— me ruborice a millón no sabia que decir

—no se que decirte, no tengo palabras, no se si agradecerte o odiarte por ponerme en este estado— hize una pausa tomando el suficiente aire para poder continuar —Yo soy una gemela , mi hermano mayor Sota Higurashi sufre de una terrible enfermedad cardiovascular, aparte de su asma es sumamente débil, nosotros vivíamos apartados de la ciudad en la montaña , un dia vino alguien del ejercito reclutando a sota, le mentí diciendo que no estaba que viniera otro dia, sabes yo antes de la guerra me dedicaba al maquillaje de los actores, como hacer partes del cuerpo que parezcan reales, —rei por mi recuerdo— asi que tome la decisión no dejaría que asesinaran a sota, solo por el simple hecho de estar aquí que le hubiese pasado, no podría imaginar perderlo a el, aunque a decir verdad decir que somos gemelos seria una vil mentira, somos trillizos, mi hermana Kikyo murió cuando atacaron la primera vez junto con toda mi familia, — sentí las lagrimas volviendo a caer— no quería perderlo a el lo único que me quedaba, así que tome la decisión de unirme yo al ejercito , somos idénticos las misma huellas, la misma sangre, la misma imagen, fabrique todo a la medida corporal de mi hermano, para no sostener sospecha alguna, ¿sabes a veces pienso si en verdad fue una buena idea? Me da miedo no saber si mañana moriré, si alguien me descubre ¿Qué me harán? ¿me fusilarían? ¿me torturaría? —termine de hablar ocultando mi rostros con mis palmas , mi cuerpo se estremecía realmente cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaba de mi

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — me pregunto

—Kagome, Kagome Higurashi— dije en un murmullo

—Kagome, hare que te enamores de mi — sentencio con una sonrisa, solo pude reir,

—gracias por salvarme la vida y escucharme— le regale una sincera sonrisa

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inu no Taisho con una cara de los mil demonios

—Asi que una mujer se ha colado en mi pelotón , se ha burlado de sus oficiales al mando, ocultando información importante sobre un hombre, ¿Qué castigo seria el adecuado para ti?

—I-inu no taisho— dijimos al unisio un consternado Nagil y yo

Inu no me tomo del brazo sacándome de la cama y tirándome al suelo, sentí el fuerte golpe del frio piso, tape mi cuerpo con la sabana, me quede ahí sentada en el piso esperando la decisión que el tomase al respecto de mi vida.

—sabes que vas a morir¿ no vas a suplicarme que no te mate? — pregunto molesto

—suplicar seria una semejante humillación a mi propio pelotón 25, somos orgullosos jamás rogaremos por nuestras vidas, peleamos con ellas estoy lista para morir en cualquier momento— le dije desafiándolo con la mirada, su mirar es intenso de tal palo tal astilla ¿no? Desfundo su pistola y se acerco a mi, un disparo fue todo lo que se escucho en ese momento, la mirada de Inu no amable y calidad su sonrisa, alargo su mano para ayudarme a reincorporarme, nagil se quedo estupefacto, Inu no Taisho había disparado a mi sombra.

—Ahora vive con orgullo como un soldado, pero ya no finjas ser lo que no eres, eres un estupendo soldado y no eres menos que los demás por ser mujer, me siento honrado de tener a tal ejemplar en mi tropa— dijo sonriendo, algunas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro la aceptación de mi superior como uno mas del equipo

—Muchísimas gracias— dije y me abalance a abrazarle, y en la puerta con los ojos desorbitados, una mirada mas gélida , estaba mi Teniente Sesshomaru quien había escuchado todo lo anterior Junto con su padre, sentí su mirada fulminándome odiándome

—S-sesshomaru espe.. — pero ya se había ido, esa mirada de odio no creo que la pueda olvidar

—Valla parece que tenemos un problema con mi testarudo hijo— puso su mano en su barbilla pensando — Nagil por el momento encárgate de la señorita con ropa para mujer, se que debe haber algo para mujer y sabes a lo que me refiero — el solo asintió — yo hablare con Sesshomaru — dio media vuelta y fue tras el

Me quede mirando a la nada sin poder sacarme la mirada de Sesshomaru, ¿odio? ¿Rencor? Me lo merecía se supone que no había secretos en nuestro grupo para funcionar bien ahí que saber todo del otro ¿no?

Nagil salió unos minutos del lugar diciendo un simple ''ya vuelvo'' me senté en mi cama esperando a Nagil, tratando de olvidar la mirada acusadora de Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué me dolia tanto?

—volví— dijo Nagil con un paquete en sus manos

—toma es para ti cámbiate — dicho salió y se arre costo en la puerta, suspire y comenzó a cambiarme, me sorprendí a visualizar ropa interior femenina muy hermosa y lo mas raro del caso es que me quedaba perfecta, mi mente empezaba a maquinar una dudosa idea de cómo Nagil sabia mis medidas, recordé la mano que había apretado mi pecho, apreté la prenda con rabia, ese bastardo ya se las cobraría, el uniforme me quedaba realmente a la medida un hermoso gris era el color del traje , la chaqueta y el pantalón me quedaban a la medida y las botas perfectas solté un poco mi cabello aunque no era tan largo como antes me había crecido hasta los hombros , puse la boina gris , aliste mis armas y Salí viendo a Nagil quien silbo al verme

—te queda estupendo— me dijo mientras me dio una palmada en el trasero de broma, lo ultimo que supo fue cuando mi puño se estrello con su cara dejándolo inconsciente , se lo merecía, afuera todo era distinto un cielo estrellado una hermosa luna , al frente de una laguna, dejando vislumbrar a un Sesshomaru bañándose en ella …

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa mis querios lectores lamento la demora en mi fic es que mi internet es un grandísimo troll y no había podido conectarme como quisiera, aparte los estudios me tienen algo absorbida ''el conocimiento es poder '' no lo olviden aunque les dejo el 5to capitulo si no me equivoco con la aparición de Inu no y De Lagi el Nagil , la foto que pondré de perfil por asi decirlo les mostrara cuales son los personajes físicamente , doy asco describiendo lo se XD ahí están Nagil,Noel y Est , para los que también siguen mi otra Historia de Brother Conflict ''Ruleta del Destino'' subiré pronto el nuevo cap, es que lo estravie por asi decirlo jejeje ñ.ñ

Noel: como estravias un capitulo

Yo: cosas de la vida cosas de la visa

Noel: cual vida si solo estudias

Yo: -le tiro de todo- joder que te den T_T sabes que te hare gay un capitulo por desafiarme e.e

Noel: no te atreverías

Yo: retame ¬¬

Noel: ok ok valla a estudiar –me lanza el libro de habilidad cuántica-

Yo : K.O


End file.
